


Love keeps dragging it out

by tahariel



Series: Frontseat 'verse [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Charles is a Tease, Dom/sub, Human Furniture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse!Backseat 'verse, with sub!Erik and Dom!Charles. Charles is patient enough for the both of them, and willing to enforce the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love keeps dragging it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astasia/gifts).



> Another AU of my own AU! Not part of the general series canon, but fun nonetheless, I hope.
> 
> Written for [this incredibly sexy piece of art](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/28720686200) by astasia, for which I promised a story to go with ;)

“Hmm,” Charles says as he lays out the papers one by one, tapping a finger thoughtfully against his lower lip where he’s cupping his chin with his other hand. “Maybe it would flow better if I swapped these two sections…”

Underneath him Erik shifts minutely, and his chest rises and falls under the papers where Charles is using his broad chest for a desk. The way Charles has tied his elbows out wide and his wrists together at the top forms a diamond-shape between them, spreading his chest wider to give Charles more workspace. Behind Charles Erik’s legs are bound at the ankles, his calves lashed to his thighs to keep them bent and give Charles a backrest to lean against.

It’s impossible not to clench just a little around Erik’s cock where it’s fully sheathed in Charles’ ass, hot and hard and pulsing with restrained arousal inside of him. It feels so good he does it again - the stretch of it is delicious, the warmth of Erik’s groin under Charles’ bum and his thighs on either side of Charles like armrests. Charles’ cock is hard, the base of it rubbing against Erik’s belly.

Erik groans and moves again, more forcefully, hips twitching upwards to try and push in deeper, and Charles takes his hand away from his papers to pinch Erik’s thigh viciously, a hard sharp vice grip of the lean flesh that has his submissive grunting at the pain, stilling again though it makes his cock twitch inside of Charles, desperate and aching.

“You are being good for me today, aren’t you?” Charles says calmly, and squeezes down again to feel the pressure on his prostate, humming with pleasure. “Go back to being a good desk for me, darling, and we’ll see if you’ve earned a reward or not when I’m done for the afternoon.”

Erik thinks something decidedly uncomplimentary about Charles, loudly enough that it’s most definitely intended to be overheard, and Charles pinches him again, adds to the line of little purple bruises dotting Erik’s thighs and buttocks, presses his thumb into one from earlier just to make Erik quiver and grit his teeth with trying not to buck.

“Good boy,” Charles says, smiling absently as he sets pen to paper - the kind of biro that needs a bit of pressure to write, so that when he presses down on the page to make his notes the tip of it drags along Erik’s skin underneath until he might as well be leaving notes on Erik, scratching at him in the way that makes Erik hot for it.

He can tell when Erik is getting frustrated by the way the headboard starts to rattle, and Charles shuts Erik’s powers down as easily as he does everything else, and with as little effort; as soon as he feels its absence Erik groans louder and relaxes, surrendering to Charles’ control. 

“Finally,” Charles murmurs, and bends forward to kiss Erik on the mouth, ruts a little against him and tongues lazily at the soft line of his submissive’s lips until Erik kisses back, paper crinkling between them and ink no doubt smearing on Charles’ crisp white shirt, which he is still wearing. 

“Would you like a drink, darling?” he asks when he pulls back, and Erik lets out a hiss of displeasure when Charles lifts himself up and off, Erik’s long wet cock slipping out of him until the head pops out with an obscene squelch, red and swollen from denied arousal. The tip smacks against Charles’ loose and stretched-out hole and it takes all his control to resist sitting back down on it a little, teasing them both.

“I want you to get back on my cock.” Erik is scowling, relaxation misting away the way it always does - it takes real work to make it last, with Erik so stubborn. He’s always been the kind of sub that needs fighting down, that relishes being overpowered and refuses to safeword, and Charles is happy to give that to him but it would be nice if it had lasted a little longer.

Charles flicks the head of Erik’s cock hard with his fingernail, and Erik squirms and lets out a hoarse shout, trying to twist away. “I’ll get you some water,” Charles says instead of commenting, and raises an eyebrow when Erik opens his mouth to reply.

Erik, sensibly, closes it.

By the time Charles comes back with a glass of water Erik is lying sulkily on his back, right where Charles left him, clearly obedient enough to keep still and not displace Charles’ papers. It earns him a smile, and Charles climbs back onto the bed beside Erik’s hips, swinging a leg over his waist and reaching back with his free hand to line them up and slide back down onto Erik’s stiff and leaking erection. He’s thick, deliciously so - Charles has never seen a nicer cock, and he’s seen quite a few - and even loose as he is Charles feels the burn as he pushes himself back down, his ass pressed open by the penetrating organ until he’s fully seated again. 

Erik’s eyes flutter, his throat tautening as he swallows, and Charles lifts the glass to his mouth, taking a deep draught before leaning back over Erik and feeding it to him from his mouth, letting the liquid trickle onto Erik’s lips until he opens up for the rest of it.

“More?” Charles asks.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Erik chokes out, and Charles lets him have another mouthful, licks up what little spills from the corners of Erik’s lips with the tip of his tongue. 

When the glass is empty Charles leans over Erik to put it down on the nightstand, resting a hand on Erik’s shoulder as he bends. “Now I really do have to get this work done, but when I’m done I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to stay hard until I want you, aren’t you?”

“Make me,” Erik says, meeting Charles’ eyes without even a hint of submission, and Charles says, “Alright.”

He ducks his head and bites down on Erik’s throat, and underneath him Erik’s whole body stiffens, including his cock, which jerks and spurts a little pre-come, hot and wet, into Charles’ hole. “There,” Charles says, satisfied, and goes back to his grant application.

Eventually Erik accepts that it’s going to be a while, and relaxes again underneath him, settling down. Charles pets him absently as he works, stroking his hand along Erik’s side, the swell of his ribcage and his slender waist, and down along his hipbone, scratching gently at the skin with his fingernails. He clenches and releases around the cock impaling him in cycles, and eventually it’s not quite enough - Charles starts rocking just a little, back and forth, then in tiny circles, rubbing the rim of his hole against Erik.

“Please.” Even Erik looks surprised he’s said it when Charles glances up to meet those grey-green eyes, though he tries to school his expression to disinterest.

“I suppose you have been very good today,” Charles says, tilting his head to one side considering, and gathers together his papers, securing them with a large clip so they won’t fly away. Erik shifts, and gets another pinch, settles again.

“Don’t thrust,” Charles says, and pushes up in one long slick slide until Erik almost slips out of him, then drops back down onto his cock, the sudden friction making both of them groan aloud. He does it again, adjusts his angle, and the third time he catches his prostate dead on. It’s like being electrocuted, and Charles starts methodically hammering at himself, thighs burning from the rise and fall until he has to brace his hands on Erik’s ink-smeared chest, rubbing at Erik’s nipples until they swell and pucker up tight.

Erik is groaning almost continuously underneath him, but he has no leverage to thrust with his legs tied up in the air and he has to lay there while Charles rides him, hips twitching uselessly and pinioned, more dildo than participant. Charles shares the thought with him and Erik snarls, coils the impressive muscle of his torso tight enough to manage a shove upward that makes Charles shout.

He slaps Erik across the face and keeps going while his submissive’s cheek reddens, and the cock inside him rubs up all along his passage, the fat blunt head of it smacking consistently against the little pleasure gland up in there. His own erection is smacking up and down with the motion, slapping Erik’s navel as Charles bounces on Erik’s cock and works himself up - his orgasm is building in his belly, prostate-driven orgasm so much deeper than he ever achieves by touching his penis.

Charles has a lot to be grateful to his sister for, when she found him a submissive with such a bloody wonderful cock.

When he comes he tips his head back and shakes his way through it, spurting come all over Erik’s chest and belly and clenching down tight enough that Erik cries out and comes too, deep inside of him, filling Charles’ hole with his semen, thick ropes of it smearing inside his ass and trickling down to the place where they join.

Erik is gasping underneath him, closed eyelids trembling with aftershocks, hips twitching upward as though to fill Charles with yet more seed, and he hisses when Charles leans forward instead of pulling off to cup Erik’s face between his palms and kiss him, deep and filthy, kisses Charles back like a starving man.

“See what nice things happen when you behave?” Charles says between kisses, then yells in outrage when Erik bites him.


End file.
